Dareth
Dareth was a character in the Ninjago Film Series, serving as a supporting protagonist. He frequently assisted the Ninja during their missions, no matter how dangerous they may be. He was voiced by Collector1100 in Ninjago and Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer, and Josh Lambright in Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master. History At some point, Dareth became a close ally of Sensei Wu and the Ninja. Ninjago In 2010, Dareth flew on a helicopter with Wu, Cole and Jay, as they headed for Jamanakai Village. During their flight, the group spoke of Cole and Jay's recent training, with Wu telling them that the impression they make on people is what matters most. Upon arriving at the village, the group saw that the Hypnobrai Tribe was attacking and killing construction workers on the dam, with Cole's father being killed in the ensuing chaos. Following the conflict, Dareth and the Ninja left aboard the helicopter, with Wu assuring Cole that he would guide him in the future. In 2014, Dareth remained a close ally of the Ninja. One day, he was out on a boat patrolling the creek in Jamanakai Village, and was captured by Captain Soto's crew of pirates aboard Destiny's Bounty. Soto held Dareth and a corrupt politician, Cillian Fincher, as hostages. He demanded that Fincher pay him money, otherwise he would kill Dareth - all to show the people how men like Fincher are consumed by greed. Before Soto could kill Dareth, the Ninja raided the Bounty, and saved Dareth and Fincher. After the battle on the Bounty, the Ninja realized that Wu's nephew, Lloyd Garmadon, had freed the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tribes from their tomb. Hours later, Lloyd and the Serpentine arrived at Jamanakai Village. Dareth and Jay surveyed the village from a tree, with Jay opting to jump onto one of the Rattlecopters and crashed it. Dareth and Jay jumped onto Lloyd's Rattlecopter, which crashed after Jay defused one of its engines. Dareth watched as Lloyd emerged from the crashed copter and fought Jay before the Ninja arrived. A battle broke out, with Jay and the Ninja fighting the Serpentine and Captain Soto's crew. Eventually, the Bounty would crash and Soto's crew was forced to leave, while Lloyd and the Serpentine retreated as well. Dareth and Wu worked with Zane to repair the Bounty and used it to defend Jamanakai from another incursion. As the Ninja set off to capture Lloyd, Wu piloted the Bounty, with Dareth armed on the deck. A Rattlecopter piloted by Fang-Suei flew into the village to blow up the electrical barrel. The Bounty held off the Rattlecopter, and Dareth and Wu managed to destroy the enemy craft before it could cause any damage. In the meantime, the Ninja captured Lloyd and destroyed the Serpentine's vehicles, foiling their plans to destroy Jamanakai. Following the conflict, Dareth kept an eye on Lloyd, who was handcuffed and kept inside the Ninjas' base. Eventually, Wu arrived and spoke with Lloyd; he proposed that Lloyd start training with him to become "a master of Spinjitzu". Lloyd remarked that he'd think about it, and Wu left to meet with the Ninja, while Dareth stayed to watch over Lloyd. Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:Rise of the Great Devourer Characters Category:Age of the Golden Master Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:Ninja Allies Category:Deceased Characters Category:2018 Storyline